The Lightning in the Darkness
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: New Years one-shot set before Revengeance. This New Year marked so many things...the survival of Liquid's insurrection...the beginning of a new year...and the rise of new perils. No matter what darkness came, however, Raiden knew that there would always be a light in his future. Some light RaidenXRose. Raiden/John family moments. Some Spoilers for Revengeance.


**I DO NOT OWN METAL GEAR.**

**Hello there :D! I know I'm a bit late but I had this idea for a New Years fic and had to do it :). This story takes place before the events of Metal Gear Rising Revengeance. There are a few spoilers for that game so proceed at your own risk. There is also some light RaidenXRose near the end so please, please no slamming her :). Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**X**

The setting was simply picturesque. Patriotic decorations of red, white, and blue hung on chairs, tables, and windows. Elaborate bouquets framed photos of valiant men and women who had given their lives for their country. Other commemorative trinkets were attached to the wall behind the stage's large projector screen, honoring those soldiers still in action. Likewise, the massive screen shuffled through photos of those selfless individuals.

It was gratifying to the average person to see how many people had appeared for the event. Some wore clean-cut business suits and dresses while others were dressed in full military uniform. They indulged in multiple activities: talking amongst themselves, admiring the décor, or staring, misty-eyes, at the slide show. Almost all of them, however, were stationed near the stage area. "Almost"…because there were a few stragglers lingering at the back of the conference hall near the doors.

The majority of the individuals hovering at the outskirts were police officers. There was, however…a non-police attendee present. That person…was Jack…or Raiden as he was usually called.

He leaned against the back wall, seeming to will himself into the shadows of the room. He was dressed in black jeans, a formal gunmetal-colored shirt, and a long black trench coat. A deep grey scarf was wrapped around his neck, complementing the silvery tint of his pale blue eyes. His skin was also pallid, as was his ice blonde hair. The locks were cut in a shaggy hairstyle with bangs that slightly shrouded his piercing expression.

To the casual scan, he looked like a civilian who had emerged from the New York cold to listen to Colonel Campbell's New Years Eve speech in honor of the soldiers who had prevented Liquid from rising to supreme power that year. Or, perhaps he was one of those very soldiers. While he had been a member of that group…he was not here to receive any thanks. No…he was here…in case things went horribly wrong.

It was New Years Eve, a turning point that arrived every year. Furthermore, it was the first New Years that had past since Outer Haven's destruction. This was a perfect opportunity for all the nutcases in the country to make a statement by doing something chaotic. It would be just like Fatman's ambitions to destroy the Big Shell all over again. There would be no real purpose behind any assassination or massacre, save to make a mark on history. Raiden had been hired by Campbell himself to make sure that would not happen.

The Colonel was paying his incognito bodyguard. After all, Raiden was no longer accepting work that could get him in trouble with the wrong people and needed a means of supporting his wife and child. But…there was more to it than the monetary aspect.

Campbell had protected Rose and John while Raiden was fighting against the Patriots. Raiden had not been there for them, and, while it was for the best due to his bout with post traumatic stress disorder, he still felt somewhat guilty for leaving Rose. Of course, he hadn't even known that John, their son, had survived birth at the time. Even so…he was determined to make up for not being a father during the first five years of his son's life.

Folding his arms over his chest, the warrior leaned back against the wall. He fixed his serious gaze on the crowd of people before him. There was an equal conglomeration of men and women, a few of which he recognized. He glimpsed the crimson hair of Campbell's daughter Meryl as well as the dirty blonde locks of her husband, Johnny. He found that he wasn't surprised not to see Snake or Otacon there. Aside from Snake's failing health…he wasn't one to be fond of attention. Otacon, or Dr. Hal Emmerich, would stay by the Shadow Moses hero's side wherever he went…especially with FOXDIE cutting Snake's time short.

Something writhed uncomfortably within Raiden's core. He couldn't say exactly what it was since his body was no longer completely organic. Raiden wasn't wearing the heavy winter clothing because of the glacial weather…but to mask his cyborg body. He had thick black gloves concealing his metallic hands and his scarf hid his mechanical neck from view. Normally, the cyborg was inorganic from the lower jaw down…but he was currently equipped with a body that was human enough to be conspicuous in public…but mechanical enough to fight with the efficiency of a war machine.

In spite of possessing a technological outside…Raiden was far from being an emotionless android. His heart was still human. That was why thinking of Snake's inevitable passing saddened him.

"Good evening!"

The cyborg flinched at the sound of the cheery voice. His head shot up and he started to reach behind his back for the trusty katana he had concealed there. His greeter held up his hands in defense.

"Whoa, there! Sorry, man, didn't mean to startle ya."

Raiden relaxed just a little. His eyes narrowed as he studied the stranger. He was an African American man around his age with ebony hair pulled back in a low pony tail. His form was muscular, clothed in a black polo shirt, black shoes, and formal khaki pants. Raiden thought he spied a thick tattooed band encircling one of his biceps. The man wore a cheery expression with no signs of hostility darkening his chocolate eyes.

The cyborg resumed his position leaning against the wall. "Who are you?" he asked, a bit sharply.

"The name's Kevin," he smiled, extending a hand. "And you are…?"

Raiden disregarded the question. He eyed the man up and down. "Are you here for the Colonel's speech?"

Kevin chuckled, shrugging. "Aren't we all?"

Raiden grunted. He turned his eyes back toward the crowd, gaining the answer to his question without further elaboration. So, this man was not one of the covert security guards hired by Campbell. He was a spectator like all the others.

Deciding to ignore the man, Raiden scanned over the crowd once more. A few more people had appeared in the room. They were equally dispersed among the crowd…but Raiden noticed that they were all dressed as thickly as he.

Normally, the newcomers would have gone unnoticed. They looked like simple New Yorkers who had emerged from the snow to honor the people who had saved their country. This wasn't so for Raiden. Even before becoming a cyborg, the operative had always harbored something of a sixth sense. He could never explain it…but the nagging feeling was sometimes so strong that it almost seemed palpable. That very sensation was prodding at him now, continuously drawing his attention to those people.

The cyborg would have liked to further contemplate them…but his new acquaintance seemed set on disrupting his concentration. "I hope you don't mind my saying…but you seem a little tense," Kevin remarked, arching an eyebrow.

"Do I?" Raiden retorted with more than a little sarcasm.

The Colonel was now standing on the stage. His bodyguard had been so intent on his surveillance that he had not even noticed the man make his appearance. Campbell's grey hair was combed neatly, his slightly wrinkled face clean-shaven. He wore his military uniform and a kind but serious expression. Standing at the podium…he attracted the entire room's attention without once asking for it.

Campbell cleared his throat before speaking. "I thank each and every one of you for being here tonight. On this night…we celebrate the arrival of a new year…and we pay tribute to those who gave it to us." He briefly met his daughter's gaze. Meryl gave a small smile and nodded encouragingly. Splaying his hands on the podium, Campbell continued. "Without so many brave men and women…we would not be standing here today. Some of them took part in the raid of Outer Heaven…some gave their lives for the mission…and others are still out there fighting."

Raiden decided to tune the man out and return to people watching. Once more he surveyed the crowd…and froze. The coat-clad individuals had switched positions. Now…they looked like they were even closer. Perhaps they had just moved in order to better hear the speech.

Raiden waited for a good ten minutes. Campbell's speech was about half complete. Keeping a good eye on the ones under suspicion, he allowed himself to briefly look over the rest of the crowd. It was then that he noticed something rather disturbing.

Most of the listeners were looking at Campbell. They nodded along to his words or simply stared with deep fixation. Others looked down…but they did so either to hide emotion or, much to Raiden's distaste, to covertly answer text messages. The coat-wearing people, however…were different. They stared straight ahead, seeming neither to listen to the speech nor acknowledge anything else around them. It was almost as if…they were waiting for something.

The cyborg's pallid eyes narrowed. He focused intently on one of the men. Upon doing so…he noticed that the man had his hand pressed to his ear. His head was bowed, as if listening to something…it was a movement that Raiden used frequently. Nanocommunication? That certainly wasn't standard government issue equipment.

With a startlingly sharp movement, Raiden pushed away from the wall. There was definitely something off about that group. He had to find out what. Kevin stared at him, his eyebrows raised in perplexity.

"Oookay, something is clearly bothering you," he said. "Care to explain?"

"Actually I'd rather just rectify the situation," Raiden replied and shrugged off his ebony trench coat.

He strode purposefully through the crowd, ignoring the strange looks he received. The further he progressed into the throng of people…the more gasps he heard. He didn't have to ask why. His katana was now visible strapped to his back…and parts of his cybernetic neck could probably be seen now that his coat was gone. He didn't have time to worry about that. He needed to be flexible…just in case he had to act quickly.

The warrior pushed passed the remaining people. He was almost there…just a few more yards. The man, clad in a bulky black coat, had gloved fingers pressed to his ear. He was obviously listening to something…orders perhaps.

Finally, Raiden reached his quarry. He clamped a hand on the man's shoulder, not bothering to conceal the mechanical hardness of his grip. He roughly turned him around…and could swear that his mechanical heart skipped a beat at what he saw.

At first glance, the man's face appeared normal. Under the gaze of an experienced eye, however…the differences were apparent. Although painted a flesh color to mach the upper portion of his face, his lower jaw was made of metal. Raiden could clearly see the metallic sheen on his otherwise humanoid face. He also had a device inserted into his ear which looked rather like a Bluetooth headset…but was, in reality, attached to his skull. Someone had apparently taken Dr. Madnar's design and added a few twists of their own.

The Colonel had informed Raiden of all other security officers that would be present. This man and his companions…weren't on the list. If they weren't here to protect Campbell…they were here to harm him. Raiden knew better than anyone else that this variety of people didn't pop up out of nowhere. These….

"Cyborgs…" the soldier growled.

At that word…the robotic man's steel-colored eyes flashed red. It was clearly an internal warning signal. The cyborg raised his fist to punch his captor. Right as his arm lurched forward…Raiden caught the fist in his own vice-like grip. What he had taken for gloves before turned out to be ebony cybernetic hands. With a powerful squeeze, the stronger cyborg crushed his enemy's hand, producing a metallic cracking sound. He turned to look up at Campbell. The man was frozen at the podium, staring down at him with a grimly knowing gaze.

Raiden gave a single nod, letting him know that they were indeed under attack. He then yanked the man's arm, throwing him into one of his cohorts standing several yards away. It was at that precise moment…that the panic started. People screamed in terror. They shoved each other out of the way, desperate to get to the exits. Meanwhile, the police officers present did their best to direct people to safety. Meryl and Johnny rushed to the stage to protect Campbell…and Raiden was left with what he considered to be the best job.

A smirk formed on his face as he slowly drew his glinting katana. He would have to fight the enemies. There were four of them so far as he could tell. They wielded short blades like the power-suited warriors on Outer Haven…but they moved with the adept agility of the Tengu soldiers Raiden and Snake had fought in Arsenal Gear.

One was near the back of the room, fighting a group of three officers. Engaged in an epic stare down with Meryl and Johnny, the second cyborg was trying to assess what would be the best method of attacking the Colonel. The one Raiden had assaulted was sitting on the floor, cursing as he strove to make use of his crushed hand. The cyborg he had crashed into…was racing toward Raiden.

Wrenching out of his constricting civilian disguise, the former FOXHOUND agent quickly brought up his weapon to block. His opponent's short blade clashed with the sleek katana, releasing a burst of sparks. Raiden gave his sword a shove. The weaker cyborg stumbled backward. Taking advantage of his compromised balance, Raiden swiftly attached his katana to the bottom of his foot in his signature move. He then spun around…and severed the man's metal legs at the knee. They buzzed and sparked in protest and the foe let out a yell of rage as he hit the ground. Raiden grunted in satisfaction. The man could shout all he wanted. He was completely incapacitated.

Turning his gaze from the legless cyborg, Raiden scanned the room to see where he was needed. The police had successfully ushered all civilians from the room and where now focusing their attention on the hostile at the back of the room. They were clearly finding the fight challenging…but they seemed to be holding their own. The first wounded enemy was still trying to figure out how to function with one hand. Raiden couldn't help chuckling mentally at that. He had once defended the Snake from an army of power-suited soldiers with no arms at all.

Moving his eyes toward the stage, Raiden saw that Meryl and Johnny's opponent had finally made a move. He was advancing slowly but surely toward the stage, deflecting the bullets they shot at him with ease. He looked rather like Luke Skywalker blocking laser blasts with his light saber. Unfortunately…Meryl and Johnny were the helpless droids.

Campbell kept to the back of the stage, his own pistol in hand. Faces drawn with concentration, his daughter and son-in-law moved closer to the edge of the stage. They seemed to hope that they would have greater success at a closer proximity. Unfortunately…their actions produced the exact opposite effect.

Seeing the large gap between the target and his protectors, the cyborg grinned triumphantly. He crouched down…and frog-leaped in an impressive arc that only a ninja could perform. He landed directly before the Colonel. Snarling, Campbell raised his gun…only to have it swiftly knocked from his hands and sent skidding across the room. Johnny lunged for the enemy. He tried to use close-quarters-combat on him…but the cyborg knocked him off the stage with a powerful shove.

Raiden dashed toward the group, his feet leaving electrified dents in the floor. He had to protect Campbell. That was his number one priority. The cyborg raised his blade threateningly. Knowing that her bullets would hit her father as well as the enemy, Meryl holstered her gun and grabbed onto the man's arm. His face whipped around, growling. With a violent jerk, he threw her to the ground. Meryl landed with a grunt, closing her green eyes with pain when her head hit the floor. The cyborg stood over her. He brought his sword over his head, clearly intending to drive it into the woman's torso.

It was at that exact moment…that Raiden reached the side of the stage. He kicked off from the ground in a dive that rivaled that of the cyborg ninja's. He slammed into the enemy, sending both of them tumbling to the floor on the other side of the platform. Cursing, the cyborg tried to slash his attacker across the face. Raiden lurched backward to avoid it, but still managed to keep him pinned down. He then flipped his katana around with only one hand, grasping it by the blade. He drove it downward into the enemy cyborg's chest.

The cyborg gasped, his eyes growing wide. Apparently…the abdomen was still a vulnerable area, even with his enhanced body. Sparks danced along his mechanical form. He gagged and sputtered for a few moments. Then…his body went limp…and his head fell against the floor.

The fair-haired operative got up off his felled opponent. He stared coldly down at the half human, half machine corpse. No remorse penetrated his core. He couldn't feel sorry for someone who had just tried to murder a woman protecting her father. Campbell helped Meryl to her feet. She rubbed the back of her head, wincing. She briefly met Raiden's gaze and gave him a nod of thanks before going to check on her husband.

Raiden's eyes flicked back to the police. They had managed to disarm the cyborg. Two of them had him pinned to the floor while another was struggling to handcuff him. Sheathing his blade, Raiden started for them…and froze when Meryl cried out.

"Colonel!"

She was crouched on the floor helping Johnny to sit up…but her horrified eyes were locked on the stage. Alarmed, Raiden whipped around. Campbell was backed against the far wall…and standing before him was the cyborg with only one functional hand. He seemed to have overcome his previous disorientation…and was now prepared to strike down the target.

Raiden's cybernetic limbs froze for what was probably only a second but what felt like a millennia. His mind swore over and over again. Meryl couldn't risk firing her gun from her current position for fear of hitting the Colonel…and by the time either she or Raiden moved, the enemy would have already skewered her father. Still…the silver cyborg had to try.

He raced toward the stage as fact as his super-powered limbs would carry him. The enemy raised his sword….Campbell flinched…Raiden's eyes widened…and a gunshot resounded through the room. The enemy's sword sparked as a bullet struck off its surface. It clattered to the ground.

The former FOXHOUND agent frowned. He glanced over his shoulder…and saw none other than Kevin standing there, clutching the Colonel's fallen shotgun. His eyes were narrowed fiercely toward his target. Apparently, he had waited for the hostile to raise his sword so that he could shoot it out of his hands…an act that required skill.

Kevin's gaze flicked to his acquaintance. He gestured with his chin toward the enemy and tossed the gun. "Now!"

Raiden snatched the weapon from the air. Kevin had bought him a little extra time. It was up to him to make the most of it. Body aglow with electricity, the cyborg ran to the side of the stage. He slid the few remaining yards and activated his high-tech body's eye piece. A black frame with red lenses slid into place, making the world appear luminescent scarlet in his right eye. A circular band appeared on the screen…and locked onto the piece in the man's ear. Raiden cocked the pistol, aimed, and fired.

The bullet ripped through the air. It struck the cyborg directly in his black earpiece…and continued straight through his skull. Artificial blood exploded from the wound. The man was knocked sideways to the ground, his organic body immediately dying. His mechanical limbs buzzed and twitched, clearly confused by the sudden status change. Finally, they all died down…and he was motionless.

Stunned, Campbell gawked down at the man who had almost killed him…but had ended up dead instead. Raiden looked at the corpse numbly. Then, he turned to take in the scene behind him. The police had finally apprehended the third cyborg and were leading him off. Two more officers had cuffed the legless cyborg and were dragging him toward the door. When they got close to Raiden…the hostile let out a laugh.

Raiden frowned. He held up a hand, signaling the officers to wait, and glared at the villainous cyborg. "What are you laughing at?" he demanded. "Your plan failed."

The robotic man looked up at him. A cocky smirk played on his lips, igniting the stronger cyborg's irritation. "But look how far we got…" the enemy replied…and his eyes flashed crimson.

With that ominous statement, he was hauled off with his comrade. A few more officers went to collect the corpses…but Raiden kept his eyes glued on the one who had spoken to him.

_"Look how far we got…" _the phrase haunted his mind.

Pondering this, the cyborg didn't notice when someone came up behind him. A hand clapped his shoulder. He jerked in surprise and shot a sharp look over his shoulder. Kevin stood there, grinning at him just like before.

"Man, you really need to switch to decaf," he chuckled. "Although after what just happened I can't blame you for being a little adrenaline-high."

For the first time since they had spoken, Raiden allowed himself a small smile. As much as he had previously been annoyed by the man's intrusion… he wouldn't have been able to save the Colonel without his help.

"Here to listen to Campbell's speech, huh?"

Kevin grinned widely and shrugged. "Just because I was listening to the Colonel's speech didn't mean that I was a civilian."

"Well…thanks," the cyborg nodded at him.

The man looked his cybernetic form up and down, his eyes widening with admiration. "And it's clear to me that you're not a civilian either. You've got some impressive skills. Do you work for Campbell?"

"No…I'm more of a freelancer at this point."

"Well…if you ever change your mind and decide you want to work for a corporation…take this."

Kevin handed him a business card with his contact information. Written on the card was a company name.

"Maverick Security Consulting Inc.?" Raiden raised his brows.

Kevin nodded. "I could probably hook you up with a job. We could use someone with your…skill set. That is, if you get tired of freelancing…"

He gave another teasing grin. Raiden smirked back at him. "I'll give you a call."

Kevin nodded, satisfied. He then gave a salute, turned, and headed for the door. At first, Raiden was confused by the gesture. Then, he realized that someone else was approaching him from behind. He turned…and was met by Campbell.

"Well, that was certainly a chaotic end to what was supposed to be an evening of respectful solemnity…" he remarked as he approached his bodyguard. "…but I am utterly relieved that no one was seriously injured. Their attack failed."

Raiden dropped his eyes, his mind flashing back to that chilling statement once more. Campbell frowned in concern.

"Is something wrong?"

"He said… 'Look how far we got'…" Raiden murmured pensively. "…and he didn't seem at all disheartened by what happened."

The Colonel's frowned deepened, adding more wrinkles to his face. "You think…this was all just a test?"

Raiden didn't answer right away. He turned to gaze upon the cyborg corpses being dragged from the building. Bits of their technological bodies lay scattered across the room…bits of equipment that was strange now but would no doubt soon become standard.

"I think…military companies have stumbled upon some powerful new technology," the blonde soldier muttered, his silvery eyes narrowing. "…and we're only beginning to see its capabilities."

Campbell gave a slow nod. They both remained in grave silence for several moments. Then, Campbell cleared his throat.

"Listen, Jack…I want to thank you."

"No thanks necessary," Raiden quickly replied. "I was only doing my job."

"You saved my life as well as the life of my daughter," Campbell firmly asserted. "I'd say thanks is most certainly in order. I will make sure your payment goes through quickly and smoothly."

The cyborg nodded his appreciation. Campbell nodded back and finally gave a warm smile. "Looks like you can finally relax now, Jack. Go home. Have a nice New Years with your family."

"You too, sir," Raiden gave a small smile.

The Colonel then went to join his daughter and son-in-law…and Raiden was left to digest his words. He had been wrong about one thing. Raiden couldn't relax…not yet. It was still the first New Years Eve with his family…and he couldn't help being nervous.

He took a deep breath. He had faced death…faced hell even…and he was still standing. Tonight was an event he actually looked forward to. He would have to be strong…and make it as special as he possibly could.

**XXXX**

The fireworks display was simply glorious tonight. Vibrant explosions shaded every color of the rainbow danced in the ebony expanse of the New York sky. Some of them touched down lower than others, as if they wanted to steal the lights glowing on the countless skyscrapers. It was no illusion that the show this year was better than ever. Everyone was thankful that they had made it to another year with the events of Outer Haven so they wanted a distinct celebration.

To add to the majesty of the sight…Raiden had the best seat in the house. Or rather the best perch since he was standing atop the Empire State building. There were a few other strangers up there, but not an overwhelming amount. Most New Yorkers didn't feel up to facing the cold weather, which felt even more glacial due to the altitude of the building. Those who didn't mind the temperature were at Times Square, watching the ball drop.

The fair-haired cyborg had almost joined those individuals partaking in the New York tradition…but had eventually decided against it. He thought it would be better to spend the occasion in private…with the people who meant more to him than anything.

Thinking this, Raiden turned to look at his son, who was peering over the protective wall of the tower. A smile flickered across his face. Little John's chestnut eyes were wide as they reflected the radiance of the fireworks. His hair, the same light color as his father's, seemed even fairer against the bulky dark blue coat he wore. He was a brave, intelligent, and lovable young boy…and Raiden would be forever thankful to call him his own.

A glacial draft touched the warrior's form. His cybernetic body was equipped with minimal touch sensation capabilities…but he could still feel the breeze, even through his black trench coat, gloves, and scarf. He could handle the feeling…but he was concerned that it would be too much for his family.

As if hearing his thoughts, a soft warmth leaned back against Raiden's chest. Smiling, he looked down. The warmth…was his wife, Rosemary. She was dressed in black pants and a thick white jacket. It made her porcelain skin glow and her deep chocolate hair seem even darker. She looked rather like she had the day she came to Jack in the hospital…and revealed the existence of their son.

On this day, however, there was no pain…no somber expression shadowing her gaze. She watched their child with a warmth of motherly affection in her eyes. Raiden wrapped an arm around her waist. Leaning her head back against her husband's shoulder, Rose's expression grew distant. She seemed to be thinking about something.

Raiden's smile grew. Usually, he was a little slow in predicting the thoughts of his nostalgic wife. This time, however…he was pretty sure he knew.

"Do you remember our first date?" he murmured in a soft voice that was starkly different from his usual gravelly tone.

Rose looked up at him, smiling. "You read my mind. We came up here that night…everything was so beautiful…"

"As beautiful as tonight?"

She pondered the question for a moment, turning her gaze forward again. A smile played on her lips. "No…" she replied. "…tonight is even more amazing."

Jack didn't have to ask why. He followed Rose's gaze until his eyes locked on their son. John stood on his tiptoes to see the myriad of buildings below. John…who had essentially brought this family together after they had been estranged for years. Rose was indeed correct when she said tonight was better than the last. That night…had been the start of a future filled with secrecy and uncertainty. This night, however…marked the dawn of a new, happy life out in the open. Raiden had a new life…a new home…and…

He fished in his pocket, producing the business card Kevin gave him. The company name stood out in bold blue against the cream-colored parchment.

"I might have a new job opportunity…" he announced.

His wife shot him a surprised look. "Really? That's great, Jack!" she sounded excited.

They had been doing fine financially with Rose's job and the odd jobs in which Raiden had been partaking, but it would be a pleasant turn of events if he could find a solid career.

Jack stuck the card back in his pocket, feeling his expression harden a little. If he was honest with himself, he would have to admit that the world might need him to take the job. With this sudden rise of enemy cybernetic technology hanging over their heads…there was no telling what would happen in the future.

Seeing his mood swing, Rose worriedly asked. "Jack? Are you all right?"

Raiden gazed into her eyes. She searched his face deeply. He didn't want to worry her…but he had learned a long time ago that bending the truth to protect her feelings was a huge mistake. "The future…holds quite a bit of uncertainty…maybe even danger."

"Are you talking about the attack tonight?" The woman asked seriously.

Raiden gave a slight nod. "There is definitely a darkness coming…but…an even stronger light approaches just as quickly.

Rose still looked concerned but she gave a small smile. "Light…or lightning?"

The cyborg chuckled at that. Rose was well aware of his new resolve to be the lightning in the rain…the light in the darkness.

Giving her a quick squeeze of affection, Raiden gently separated from his wife. He went to stand beside John, who was still struggling with his lack of height. Grinning, Raiden picked him up with ease, supporting him with one arm. The sudden boost allowed John to see the vast city below as well as the conglomeration of bursting lights above.

The child's eyes grew even rounder. He beamed in wonder at the view. Smiling, his father studied his young face…so filled with light and life. Rose came to stand at his other side, leaning her head against his shoulder. She laced her delicate fingers with Raiden's gloved, metallic ones.

Holding tight to his family, Jack's mechanical heart grew lighter than it had ever been. With his loved ones at his side…he would have more than enough strength to face the perils that might lay ahead. No matter what darkness came…his future would remain bright.

**X**

**Hopefully I got Kevin's character right…I don't know much about him except for what I've seen of him in the demo XD. I hope you liked and please review! Please no flames :).**

**I DO NOT OWN METAL GEAR OR ANY OTHER COPYRIGHTED THINGS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY**


End file.
